France has a Daughter?
by SoSChik
Summary: France's daughter shows up one day and her mother is dead. He now has to find a man to suit her in ten days or less.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Getting to it**

Sakura was ready to go in, she just needed to compose herself one last time. Now it may seem weird to start here but she wanted me to. Sakura knocked on the wooden door. She stood silently waiting.

The door creaked open and a blonde stood in front of her. "What a beautiful woman!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Sir I am looking for Arthur." She said in a tone that freaked him.

"Umm… Ah… He's over, ah over, over there." The blonde ran away getting Arthur.

As soon as Arthur came the girl explained why she was there. She was there because her mother told her that her father was a country. She suspected that he was an ally.

"An ally well that means me, France, America, Russia, and China." Arthur told her.

"All I would like to talk to you all to find out which one she told me about." Sakura said more asking.

Arthur walked into the living room where a meeting seemed to be going down. He motioned for her to sit. She sat in a brown leather arm chair. She let her blonde hair fall into her face.

"Iggy who is the beauty in front of me?" Asked the blonde who first answered the door.

Arthur's eye twitched and he yelled, "It's not Iggy." He gained his composure, "She is supposedly one of ours."

"Ours, Aru" A brown haired man asked.

"As in daughter," Arthur said to him.

"Sakura this is France" he said pointing to the blonde, "Russia," then a dirty blonde which was almost grey, "China" The brown haired, "America" A blonde with glasses "And myself, England" He said pointing at himself.

"Hello," she bowed nicely to them. "Sorry to disturb your meeting."

"It was over anyway." England said.

"My mother told me my father was a country who served the good. I figured she meant that he was an Ally." Sakura explain to all of them.

"What all did she tell you about him, Aru?" China wanted to know more.

"Well for starters, she said I have his hair." Sakura neatly shook the blonde of her hair, "And that he has or had great eyesight."

"Rules out China and America," Russia smiled.

"What color are his eyes?" England almost interrogating her.

"Blue," Sakura sat up and opened her eyes to show brown.

Everyone but her then turned to France. "You moron," England yelled at him.

"We should have known dudes." America laughed.

"I have a daughter?" France yelled and ran to hug her.

"Stay away, Bastard." Sakura jumped up and stood in a fighting position.

"Why you are my daughter, no?" France asked stopping in his tracks.

"My mother's dead because I'm your fucking daughter!" She yelled with a hint of sadness.

"She's dead?" France now understood something. _My daughter's name is Sakura. She has my flawless hair, brown eyes, and semi-tanned skin. OMG is her mother who I think she is? _France pieced together Sakura's past.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I only own Sakura that is it. I got this idea in a dream!<p> 


	2. on the way to ten

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura, love, is you mother Akimoto Kumiko?" France jumped in front of her.

"Yes, okaa-chan is Akimoto Kumiko." Sakura pushed France out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but that means the…" France was interrupted by Germany, Italy, and Japan breaking the wall down.

"Give up, yet?" Germany asked with his accent.

"Listen buster. No one is giving anything up because I have the fucking mafia, yakuza, and the Scottish mafia after me because of that moron." Sakura pointed at her perverted father.

"What? Why?" Italy asked moronically.

"My mother was married to the Don and had an affair with him." Sakura sat down, tired.

France looked down, sad. If he hadn't of met Akimoto then she wouldn't be dead. Sakura started to cry she then looked up at them all, "If I'm not dating or married to someone in 10 days I'm going to die."

"In ten days?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Uh-huh. Daddy help me," Sakura now sounded like a child.

France then looked at her. She looked like her mother when she told him about Sakura. "I will but, he has to be a country." France made his announcement heard by everyone.

Sakura jumped up and hugged her father, "Thank you, daddy." France felt a bit of pride.

"How are you going to figure out who deserves her?" England asked raising his eyebrows.

"I have an idea," Sakura looked around the room of countries, "I will choose by who I get along with. The way we find out is by letting me mingle with you all."

France frowned at the idea but agreed. All the countries in the room mutter their agreements.

"Sakura, do you know where you are going to stay, Aru?" China asked trying to make sure everyone knew where she was.

"Umm, nope." She laughed then ran to England's kitchen. "I'm going to make some food. What does everyone want?" She was very cheerful even after remembering her mother's death.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaa-chan, someone's here for you." A 15 year old Sakura exclaimed at the door. <em>

"_Musume tell them I'll be there soon." A woman of about 40 yelled to her daughter._

_Sakura bowed to a man with black hair that was slicked back. She presumed him to be noted his face was covered in a mask and that he seemed to be holding something on his waist._

"_Gomen nasai, Sir she will be here soon." She lifted her head._

_Her mother came to the door letting her daughter go do her duties around the house. Sakura was worried so she went to the stairs near the door. She saw the man pull out a gun. "Mother watch out!" She cried out to late._

_Her mother fell to the ground, dead. The man's gun had a silencer so her neighbors didn't hear. "You there," he pointed the gun at her, "You shall meet my boss in a few years, till then…" He put the gun to his ear and shot._

* * *

><p>Having that memory come back to her made her sad but, she didn't show it list of food consisted of wurst (sausage), crab, pasta, crumpets, and anything French. Sakura decided to make crab chowder with sausage and a side of pasta with crumpets.<p>

Everyone seemed to enjoy the mixed culture food she created. The only one who didn't enjoy it was France. She didn't include his idea because she grew up in an almost pure Japanese home.

* * *

><p>I don't own Hetalia. I was hungry when I wrote the end of this chapter.<p> 


End file.
